This invention is related to weatherstripping of the type which can be used on doors and windows in residential, commercial or industrial construction and, with particular advantage, in retrofitting a wide variety of conventional door constructions.
It has long been known in the art to provide magnetically-actuated door seals, particularly in refrigerator door construction. A positive seal is assured by having a first magnetic strip enclosed in a plastic or rubber sleeve which is, in turn, attached to an extensible means, such as a bellows. The magnetic strip then is attracted to a stationary magnetic strip on the door itself to effect a seal. The bellows provides the freedom of movement to assure a good seal along the door even if there is some bowing of the door because it has been forced shut or imperfectly assembled. There are many patents on such constructions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,536 illustrates a typical construction.
It is relatively easy to utilize such a seal effectively with relatively rigid constructions such as refrigerator doors. Moreover, such seals have been mounted on rigid structure for use in sealing thresholds (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,469,349 and 3,512,304 also disclosed magnetic strip seals for doors intended for use in residential housing. Other door seal constructions of one type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,039,156; 4,006,562; 4,192,101; and British Pat. No. 998,964. However, there has remained the need for a convenient and effective weatherstrip construction which can be used conveniently in retrofitting existing doors, especially those which are warped or one subject to warpage during changes in temperature and humidity.
It has been a particular need for a door seal of the metal-and-polymer type which is condensation-resistant and wears well without interfering with the convenient and comfortable operation of a door with conventionally-placed doorknobs.